


A father's love (and a son's troubles)

by Xye



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Techno has Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xye/pseuds/Xye
Summary: Sometimes, words won't ever be enough
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	A father's love (and a son's troubles)

“Hey Techno, where’s Phil?” Techno looked up from his book to see a very disheveled Tommy rubbing his eyes with a yawn. 

“Dunno. Probably went to see Wil back in L’Manberg or somethin’.” 

“Are you sure? I didn’t see him last night either.”

-

_ “Phil. Nice to see you.” A masked figure stepped out from the shadows, fallen branches from the overhead canopy crackling under their feet. He was certainly tall; taller than Phil, with a lean body and the aura of a killer. _

_ “Why so formal?” Phil laughed nervously, smoothening down his royal-blue cloak. “You know you can talk to me normally.” _

-

“Are you sure? I didn’t see him last night either. He wouldn’t leave without a note.” Tommy’s facial expression was steady, although his eyes betrayed the fear and worry that he was struggling to hide.

“I’m pretty sure. Don’t worry too much ‘bout it, he’ll be back in a day or two.” Techno offered a half-grin at the blond, who just nodded.

-

_ “I’m aware. However, I’m not here to just talk.”  _

_ A metallic sound rang through the air as the figure unsheathed a sword, the silver blade glistening with the promise of death. Phil gulped as he drew out his own sword. _

_ “What’re you doing?” _

-

Two days later, Phil still hadn’t come home. 

Tommy was growing restless, pacing around the house anxiously over the fact that he couldn’t go search for his father. Techno knew that he, too, would have to stay hidden.

“What was the last time you’ve seen Phil? We can’t just sit here waiting- what if Phil’s in danger?” Tommy groaned, burying his face into the couch.

“I think the last time I saw him was the same as you… although Phil and I did go out later, when you were asleep. I can’t remember what for.”

“What do you mean you can’t remember?”

-

_ “The voices, Phil, they crave blood.” And with an almost inhumane snarl, the figure leaped, bringing his sword down to clash with the blond’s. A flick of a wrist from the other easily brought the sword up, cutting into Phil’s cheek and letting forth a trickle of blood. _

_ “This isn’t you.” _

-

“I… we were just taking a walk, I think. Everything becomes fuzzy though.” Techno buried his head into his hands and massaged his temples. Tommy just stared with a scowl.

“Where were you guys?”

-

_ “You don’t know me.” _

_ Another lunge brought a flurry of attacks, each aiming for Phil’s chest. The blond only blocked each attack, not even moving when the other exposed a vulnerable spot. _

_ “Stop it. Snap out of it-  _ **_this isn’t you._ ** _ ” Phil hissed as the figure sliced through his tunic and onto his forearm, almost making him drop his sword. A smile tugged on the figure’s face. _

_ “This is very much me.” _

-

“I think it was the forest towards L’Manberg… as far as I can remember. That’s when everything becomes fuzzy.”

“You’re no help.” Tommy sighed. “We need to go looking for him. He might be injured, or even  _ dead. _ ”

“Dead…”

-

_ With another snarl, the figure had knocked Phil to the ground, landing blows all over his body. Blood flowed freely and into the blue cloak, staining it a rich purple. _

_ “Why aren’t you defending yourself?” _

_ “I love you. That’s why.” _

_ For a moment, the figure’s gaze wavered. _

_ - _

“Techno? Are you ok?” The pinkette took in a shuddering breath, not knowing when or how he had curled up into a ball on the floor, with tears streaming down his face and entire body shaking.

“Techno?- Answer me, take in deep breaths, tell me what happened-”

_ - _

_ “That was your biggest mistake.” The figure smiled. “After all, who would love a monster like me?” _

_ “You’re my son. I’ll love you no matter what.” _

_ A single scream rang out, then everything fell silent. _

_ “Blood for the blood god.” _

-

“-chno?  _ Techno?” _

“I-I need some time alone.”


End file.
